Road Trip
by BrownBel
Summary: Our favourite cowboy and Bella take a little road trip. Where they end and where they begin are a mystery I plan to keep until the very end of the story. Want to take a guess?


The sun had been awfully hot that day and beads of sweat trailed down her forehead, only to be wiped away in exasperation as she huffed in annoyance. With gas running low, they had to completely shut off the air conditioning, the hot air coming in when they cracked down their windows. They had hoped for a little cool air, but mother nature thought differently - the air was much hotter outside than inside.

"Let's just stop at the nearest motel. We can get gas and take a break from driving. Just for a little bit, please?" Her voice went from irritated to pleading as his brows furrowed in mild anger. They were so close to their next destination and she wanted to stop for "a break"? As ridiculous as it sounded, the sweat drenching his back had pushed him to agree. Both of them knew this would slow them down but with the harsh beating of the sun, they simply didn't care anymore.

Turning into the nearest motel, they checked in without a worry and lounged around in the little motel room. It wasn't as bad as they had hoped, the walls had paint that was peeling, the bedding didn't smell as stale as they thought it would and the bed was actually pretty comfy. Laying there, they stared up at the ceiling wondering what to do next.

"I saw a pool out back, want to take it for a spin?" She scoffed at his suggestion but accepted either way. They waited for night to fall before sneaking out of the room and to the pool. Little waves of light painted the plain white walls surrounding the pool, casting dancing shadows that distracted her slightly as they walked into the tiny pool house. The poolhouse was simple enough, plain white walls with bright fluorescent lighting on the ceiling and lights inside the pool. He flicked off the overhead lights, leaving the pool lights on. She turned her head to raise a questioning brow at him, receiving only a shrug in response.

Kicking off his shoes, he moved to dip his feet in the water, leaning back on his hands as he breathed a sigh of relief - she followed suit. Cool as ice, the water sent chills up her spine. She chanced a look at the person beside her, his feet kicking at the water as well, creating little ripples in the pool.

"The water's a little cold, don't you think?" She whispered. He sent her a playful smile, his eyes lighting up in a mischievous way. Eyeing him suspiciously, she was a bit distracted to notice his hand dipping into the water. At least, not until it was too late and the icy cold water hit her in the face.

"Jasper!" She squealed. Laughing at her, he too was too busy to notice until it - literally - hit him in the face. He turned to her, mouth agape and eyes wide open in an 'oh-no-you-didn't' sort of way. Hence, the splashing ensued until both parties lost their balance in an attempt to "out-splash" the other and fell into the icy waters.

"This is all your fault." He teased. She rolled her eyes and splashed him yet another time. Turning away just in time, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. Mere inches away from each other, blood rushed to her cheeks and she tried to stutter back a comeback. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to come up with anything and just kept her mouth shut.

"What, cat got your tongue?" She stuck her tongue out at him, as a form of some sort of lame retaliation. She had to get back at him somehow, but...how? Pushing away from him, she gripped the ends of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing a plain yet enticing black bra . He stared at her in mild shock, his eyes questioning her motives.

"It was weighing me down." She said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly whilst her inner monologue was full of evil laughter; evil laughter cut short by him taking his shirt off too with the same reply. She had seen him without a shirt on before but not this close. Thinking up a way to get back at him, she dove under the water and made quick work of her bra, unclasping it and whatnot, before resurfacing. He seemed to wonder what she had done, that is, until she tossed her article of clothing to the side. His eyes widened and as tempted as he was to take a peek, he held himself above the water.

"Two can play at that game." Her mind started to wander. What could he possibly remo-his trunks ended up tossed to the side, her eyes looking anywhere but down.

"Why are you looking everywhere but me?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-" She stopped mid-sentence as she felt his arm creep up around her waist and pull her closer, not close enough for their bodies to be touching, but close enough for her to feel him. A lump seemed to be stuck in her throat and she could get no words out as he seemed to laugh at her predicament. She chanced a look at his face and his smugness made her want to kick him where it hurt. His fingers looped into the sides of her shorts, pulling them down, his eyes watching hers as he put it aside. There was only one thing left and it made her nervous, oh so nervous. Sure, they had shared a bathroom and they had walked in on each other showering but never were they this close and this...bare. She wanted to look away but his eyes never moved from hers and her nerves seemed to only grow with every second. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid them off her legs. There was now nothing between them except water, nothing holding them back from one another. He tugged her closer to him and with a small squeal she obliged, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as their bodies came into contact with one another. The water's temperature seemed to rise, or maybe it was just her. She gulped, the nerves piling high in her mind as she shifted her eyes up to meet his. He leaned down and ran the tip of his nose from her shoulder, up her neck and to her jaw, making her shiver in response. A nervous sigh escaped her lips as his hand travelled up and down her spine, his fingers dancing across her skin.

He leaned his forehead against hers and her eyes flickered up to his as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously. His fingers stroked her jaw gently as he cradled her face to tilt upwards just a little bit. Her breathing seemed to deepen, her breath fanning out across his lips which were mere centimeters away from hers. She felt a need to pull him closer, her hand was on his neck anyways. Her curious mind wondered what his lips would taste like on hers or what his skin would feel like against her lips yet the more sane part of her wanted to move away, or perhaps that was the insane part of her that wanted out. She could lean in just a little bit and their lips would touch, but both of them seemed to be completely still, just floating about - so close, yet so far away. They both seemed to be at war with themselves, should they or should they not go on? Had they gone too far or perhaps they had gotten too close?

He sucked in a breath of courage as he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering to a close as she got into the kiss. What was soft and shy soon turned into something heated as the pulled each other as close as possible, their mouths moving in sync as they floated along. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and her lips parted on their own accord, letting him discover the softness of her tongue as they battled for sweet dominance. Rough hands grabbed her soft hips, lifting her legs up to hook around his waist as he pushed her up against the side of the pool.

A small squeal left her lips and when she realised just where they were and what they were doing, she pulled away. Leaning his forehead against hers, they both kept their eyes closed, letting their heavy breathing and the soft lapping of the water calm them. When their breathing evened out, they both chanced a glance at each other, their eyes meeting as a sort of lust-filled charge filled their very beings. He gulped and her eyes shifted to watch his adam's apple bob up and down before slowly returning to his. His eyes seemed to shift from her lips to her eyes fairly quickly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's take this back to the room." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke normally it would ruin the atmosphere. Nodding, he lifted her up and out of the pool where she made quick work to grab all her things and with him hot on her heels, they raced back to their room, laughing and giggling as they tried to avoid prying eyes.


End file.
